


Раздельный сбор мусора

by fandom OE Yuh 2020 (fandom_aeternaiuh_2020)



Series: Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга, талигойский юг [2]
Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Modern Retelling
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25366198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_aeternaiuh_2020/pseuds/fandom%20OE%20Yuh%202020
Summary: — Юноша? — осведомился кэналлиец. — Вы намерены обсушить меня жаром дыхания?
Relationships: Roque Alva/Richard Oakdell
Series: Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга, талигойский юг [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837060
Comments: 21
Kudos: 105
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Раздельный сбор мусора

Упаковка с хрустом и шуршанием разломилась на пластик и бумагу. Дик с сомнением посмотрел на обе половинки, сверился с инструкцией и запихал пластиковую подложку от сыра «Соберано» в правое из трех ведер. Оставалась яркая бумажная обертка.

— Берто! — закричал Ричард, задирая голову. — Альберто!

Одна из дверей в коридоре второго этажа приоткрылась, выпустив на темную деревянную лестницу шум южной марикьярской музыки, голоса и смех.

— Ну чтооооо?

— Куда выбрасывать бумагу? — смущенно, а оттого громко и грубовато закричал Дик.

— Там ведро с надписью «Бумага»!

— Как по-кэналлийски бумага?

— Синее, синее! — прокричали сверху. Дверь захлопнулась, приглушив музыку и снова отделив незадачливого дежурного по кухне от субботнего веселья.

— А бумага как все-таки? — спросил Ричард у затейливого узора на плитке пола. Тот устремился, изгибаясь, под стол и спрятался в тени скатерти.

Берто спустился минут через пятнадцать, отчего-то раскрасневшийся и веселый, одернул красную футболку, натянув ее на загорелый живот, отобрал у Ричарда пакет с апельсиновым соком и допил остатки залпом, перевернув его над головой. Сам пакет он скомкал и выбросил, не глядя, в большой мешок у двери.

— Подожди, — возмутился Дик, — надо же раскрутить, крышку отдельно, бумагу отдельно…

— Это фольгированная упаковка, — отмахнулся Берто. — Ее просто в смешанный мусор. Астрапова молния, вы что у себя там, в Манрике, мусор не сортируете?

— Я из Надора, — насупился Ричард. — Нет, у нас так не принято. А куда лампочки… Я поменял… И знаешь, там нужно развинтить колено под раковиной и почистить, но один я вряд ли справлюсь… Не поможешь?

— Помогу, — заверил его Берто, снова задрал футболку и вытер ее краем лицо. По смуглой щеке скользнул алый отблеск.

— Здорово! Спасибо! — обрадовался Дик. — Давай тогда…

— Но! — Берто запрыгнул на стол и теперь сидел там, болтая ногами и широко улыбаясь, — Не сегодня. Сегодня нельзя.

— Почему нельзя? — растерялся Дик. — Праздник? Как у гоганов? Нельзя работать?

— Нет, — поморщился Берто. — Нельзя сразу, сегодня. Мне так нельзя. Национальный менталитет, понимаешь, Надор? Не сегодня. Потом. Завтра. Маньяна.

— Маньяна, — бурчал Дик, рывками дергая огромный нежно-зеленый мешок с себя ростом по влажной после мытья мостовой в узком переулке Дидериха, самом популярном месте для студенческих резиденций в Алвасете. — Маньяна!

Мешок застрял краем между двух булыжников. Дик развернулся спиной вперед, пошире расставил ноги и с силой рванул его на себя. Нога скользнула по отполированному столетиями камню, и Дик непременно шлепнулся бы на задницу, поймав в объятия злополучный мусорный мешок, но тут случились сразу два совершенно непредвиденных обстоятельства. Первое — в совершенно пустом, как мог бы поклясться Дик, переулке кто-то громко и выразительно воскликнул «Каррьяра!». И второе — этот кто-то совершенно невообразимым образом почему-то оказался у Дика за спиной, точнее говоря, под спиной. То есть, Дик лежал на ком-то и крепко сжимал в руках лопнувший, разумеется, мусорный пакет. Спине Дика было горячо и мокро.

— Ой,— сказал Дик и зажмурился. — Созда… ой…

— Юноша, вас не затруднит с меня слезть? — осведомился приятный голос на талиг, но с мягким кэналлийском акцентом. — Надеюсь, вы понимаете, что это не вполне удобно?

Дик забарахтался, пытаясь встать, оперся обо что-то локтем, чем вызвал сдавленный вдох сквозь зубы и тихое кэналлийское проклятие, покраснел и беспомощно заскреб пятками по влажной мостовой — подошвы отчаянно скользили.

Незнакомец одним сильным движением поднялся вместе с Диком, поставил его на ноги и слегка встряхнул. Дик моргнул, отразившись в темных очках.

— Ой, — сказал он снова, разглядев влажное пятно на светло-голубой рубашке, — что же делать… подождите, пожалуйста, давайте, я сейчас выброшу ваш шадди, то есть, стаканчик, стаканчик, конечно, а потом мы зайдем ко мне, и мы вас переоденем, то есть, я хотел сказать, обсушим, это совсем рядом…

— Вы с ума сошли, юноша? — высокомерно осведомился незнакомец. — Куда это — к вам?

— Это не в смысле, что я приглашаю вас к себе, — заалел Дик, — то есть, я, конечно, приглашаю, потому что у вас затруднительное положение, и я…

— Полностью повинен в этом, — фыркнул кэналлиец и снял очки. Глаза у него были синие, как зимнее надорское небо, а может, так казалось из-за рубашки. Дик встал столбом, склонив голову к плечу и открыв рот.

— Юноша? — осведомился кэналлиец. — Вы намерены обсушить меня жаром дыхания?

— Я… — забормотал Дик, — я… Я сейчас, только одну минуту!

Он дернул злополучный мешок. Половина мусора высыпалась и разлетелась по мостовой.

— Никаких «Ой», юноша, — предупредил кэналлиец, решительно выбрасывая вперед руку. — Оставьте как есть. В конце концов мы здесь содержим вполне сносную службу уборки улиц, а пара проклятий на языке, которого вы даже толком не знаете, вам не навредит.

— Я учу, — пробормотал Ричард, — я на стажировке, моя группа…. Мы живем в резиденции с ребятами, вот здесь… Пожалуйста, примерно сто бье, вот эта дверь…

— И что же ваши однокурсники, — любезно осведомился кэналлиец, — их дела так же плохи, как ваши? Что у вас здесь, надорский квартал? Гетто?

— Нет, некоторые вообще хорошо говорят, Берто, он марикьяре, кошки, я забыл ключ… — Дик с таким неверием посмотрел на свой вывернутый карман, что кэналлиец закатил глаза. — Я сейчас позову, он услышит, — неуверенно сказал Дик, и чтобы не думать долго, поспешно заорал: — Берто! Альберто! Бертооооо!

Окно напротив с треском распахнулась, по мостовой разбежались солнечные зайчики. Почтенная эреа в папильотках прокричала что-то на кэналлийском и погрозила хрупким морщинистым кулаком в рыжеватых крупных веснушках, но разглядев стоявших, вдруг засмущалась и заулыбалась беззубым ртом.

— Ричард, ну ты что… — начал было Берто, пинком открыв дверь, уставился на человека за его спиной, вытаращил глаза и начал заикаться: — Ви…ва… вива, со…соберано…эс ун онор инкреибле…

— Ме ло имахино, — весело ответил кэналлиец, подталкивая Дика в спину. — Юноша, вы обещали мне помощь, и где же она? Я умру от простуды в мокрой рубашке!

— Так ведь жарко, — удивился было Дик, но быстро поправился: — Да, да, я понимаю, для вас эта жара привычна, наверное, вам даже прохладно. Проходите, пожалуйста, вот кухня, я только что все убрал… сегодня моя очередь убирать кухню… Я выносил мусор…

— Это мне уже хорошо известно, — с явным наслаждением ответил кэналлиец, устраиваясь на высоком кухонном табурете. — Берто, фуэра!

— Сссссссоберано, — шепотом ответил Альберто и мигом исчез.

— Я сейчас схожу за рубашкой, — сказал Дик. — Моя вам, наверное, не подойдет… но она сухая и чистая… вы не хотите выпить воды, жарко?

— Нет, — любезно улыбаясь, отказался кэналлиец. Он уперся подбородком в сложенные руки и теперь оглядывал кухню.

Дик покраснел и тихонько выругался, заметив на разделочной доске крошки и шкурку от хамона.

— Это ребята уже спускались, наверное, — забормотал он. — Я все убирал, честно, но кухня, здесь едят, и они все время… Вы не хотите шадди? У нас растворимый, я сейчас вам сделаю, вы же пролили свой…

— Нет.

— Может, хотите есть? Немного перекусить? Бутерброд с хамоном? Масла, правда, нет, но маргарин неплохой, из магазина Хуанес, это местная сеть, знаете, тут за углом…

— Нет.

— А… Ну, вы всегда так отвечаете? — Дик сжал руки в кулаки и попытался улыбнуться.

— Юноша, — кэналлиец совершенно не собирался облегчать ему задачу. — Если вы все же заставите себя сходить за обещанной мне рубашкой, слова “нет” вы не услышите.

— Я сейчас… Сейчас!

Дик бросился вверх по лестнице, ступеньки заскрипели под его весом. Сверху спускался Арно, смеясь и накручивая вьющуюся в кэналлийской влажности тугими кольцами прядь волос на палец.

— Ричард, — звонко выкрикнул он. — Берто несет какую-то чушь, сказал, что ты… А, — он осекся, посмотрев с середины лестницы вниз, в холл, плавно переходящий в кухню. Кэналлиец приветливо улыбнулся и слегка приподнял бровь. — Прошу прощения, — совсем другим тоном закончил Арно, почему-то развернулся и пошел обратно вверх по лестнице. Дик побежал за ним.

— Я выносил мусор, — торопливо заговорил он. — Смешанный. Я не уверен, что правильно понял, как по-кэналлийски бумага…

— Какой мусор, Ричард, — зашептал Арно, — ты что, ослеп?..

— Нет, я видел, что там разными цветами обозначено, — обиделся Дик, — но я же не знаю, какой для чего… Пусти, мне надо взять сухую рубашку!

Переодевался кэналлиец медленно и даже несколько рисуясь — неспешно расстегнул пуговицы на мокрой голубой рубашке, прилипшей к телу, небрежно обтерся и отшвырнул ее в сторону, на пол. Дик зачем-то поднял, держал ее в руках и не знал, что делать дальше. Рубашка пахла горьковатым запахом моря и сосновой смолой. Его собственная, белая, кажется, отцовская, со старомодно крупными манжетами на пуговицах и таким же крупным воротничком, была кэналлийцу заметно широковата в плечах. Тот погляделся в тщательно протертый Диком полированный кухонный шкаф, рассмеялся, закатал рукава и расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу так, что рубашка сползла с одного плеча.

Дик залился тяжелой алой краской смущения и стоял, не зная, ни куда деть собственные глаза, ни что делать с чужой рубашкой, благоухавшей у него руках.

— Благодарю, юноша, мне не часто удается поразвлечься, как великим правителям Юга в древности, заходя в дома простых горожан. Алва-ар-Заллах, основатель нынешней династии, часто вел себя подобным образом. Слыхали о таком?

— Да, да, я читал… В переводе, — начал было Дик. В горле пересохло, и он мучительно закашлялся.

— Я позвоню, — весело сказал кэналлиец, быстрым движением склонился сначала к одной, потом к другой щеке Дика, спрыгнул с табурета и… ушел.

С трудом переставляя задеревеневшие ноги, Дик дошел до дверей и проверил, что она закрылась — в конце концов, у ребят много ценных вещей, книги… Даже есть велосипед.

Вечером, когда длинные тени платанов доползли до окон резиденции и перекрыли, наконец, путь палящему зною, Дик валялся на кровати в своей комнате и зубрил грамматику, тщательно проговаривая окончания. Сердце его сладко обмирало, когда он представлял, как однажды снова встретит совершенно случайно где-нибудь невысокого синеглазого кэналлийца вновь и поразит его беглой речью… В том, что ни рубашка, ни запонки с драгоценными камнями тому не нужны, и он за ними не вернется, Дик почему-то не сомневался.

Стукнула дверь. Берто с таинственным лицом шагнул в комнату. За его спиной маячили Арно и привычно скептический Валентин.

— Ричард, — торжественно начал Берто. — Тебе соберано оставил сообщение, назвался Рубеном Аррохадо и велел позвонить ему в Паласио де Альборадо…

— Его зовут Рубен? — спросил Дик, почувствовал, что жарко краснеет, и смутился.

— Его зовут Рокэ Алва, соберано Кэналлоа, — скучным голосом разъяснил Валентин, а Арно почему-то ткнулся лбом в дверной косяк. — Но он предпочел назваться Рубеном. Рубеном Аррохадо.

— А… откуда вы знаете? — растерянно спросил Дик.

— Чтобы я не узнал голос соберано! — возмутился Берто.

— И ты бы узнал, Ричард, — добавил Валентин. — если бы слушал те Изломные речи, по которым нам преподавали фонетику еще в Олларии.

— Как это… — пробормотал Дик, отчаянно сжимая книгу. Корешок неприятно скрипел. — Как… и что же делать?

— То, что тебе велели. Позвонить, — рекомендовал Валентин. — Телефон внизу, у зеркала. Мы все останемся наверху.

— Но… — начал Арно.

— У нас много заданий, — прервал его Валентин и пошире распахнул дверь. Под его убеждающим взглядом Арно и Берто вышли из комнаты понуро, как провинившиеся школьники.

Дик упал спиной вперед на кровать, накрыл лицо книгой и застонал.

* * *

Стирка размочила пальцы, оставив на них складочки и морщинки, от утюга шел горячий пар, и Дик поминутно отскакивал от одолженной у Валентина светло-лиловой гладильной доски, чтобы не залить рубашку потом, обильно капавшим со лба. В клубах пара, пахнущего так и не отстиравшимся запахом сосновой смолы и моря, плясали кэналлийские кошки-дуэнде и усмехался синеглазый кэналлиец Рокэ Алва. То есть, Рубен Аррохадо, конечно, неизвестно, с чего ребята вдруг решили так над ним подшутить, будто он не понимает — невозможно так просто взять и встретить соберано Кэналлоа прямо здесь вот, в переулке Дидериха, в старом квартале за рыночной площадью.

Утюг остывал. Отглаженная рубашка голубела на доске. Отговорок больше не было. Дик решительно сжал челюсти и направился было вниз, к телефону, но на середине лестницы замер, постоял немного, бегом вернулся на второй этаж и взволнованно заколотил в соседскую дверь.

— Берто! Альберто! А как по-кэналлийски будет «бумага»?


End file.
